Jumeaux
by Reptile5
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si les Potter avaient eu deux enfants ? Que l'un soit le Survivant et l'autre son ombre ? Que malgré tout ils aient été élevés ensemble ? Voici cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre de l'histoire alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclamer:** tous appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi et certaine autres qui suivront par la suite.

Cependant si vous voulez réutilisé ce qu'il y a dans ma fic, il faudra avoir mon autorisation au-préalable.

J'ai aussi pris en compte les divers reviews et merci d'avoir prit un peu de votre temps cela. Sinon après réflexions une personne m'a envoyé un corrigé et j'ai accepté de la prendre comme Bêta, elle s'appelle **Merlin Serpentard**, qui d'après moi écrit une bonne histoire. Je suis donc désolé **Yukipi** et j'espère que tu comprend.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**__****Chapitre 1: Le commencement de la fin**

Cela faisait quatre ans que Harry faisait tout pour être le plus discret possible. Et autant dire qu'il réussissait à merveille, et ce depuis son premier anniversaire. Ou, pour être plus précis, depuis l'attaque de Voldemort en 1981 chez les Potter. Leur gardien du secret, Peter Pettigrew, avait révélé à son maître l'emplacement de leur maison. Or, cette nuit là le couple était au travail et ils faisaient garder leurs deux enfants. Car en effet, ils avaient eu deux fils: Harry Potter né le 31 Juillet à 23h59, les cheveux noirs comme son père mais les yeux verts hérités de sa mère, et son frère Hadrien Potter né le 1 Août à 00h30, les cheveux roux et yeux marrons, par l'elfe du manoir.

De puis cette nuit donc, Hadrien était considéré comme le Survivant alors qu'on ne remarquait quasiment pas Harry. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En effet il profitait du fait qu'on ne s'occupât pas de lui pour étudier les livres de la bibliothèque familiale car même si personne ne faisait attention à lui, il savait faire tout ce qu'un garçon de presque cinq ans peut faire voire plus. Comme par exemple lire, compter, s'habiller seul, faire ses lacets et moult autres choses. En réalité seul son parrain, Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, faisait attention à lui. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs être celui qui avait apprit à Harry tout ce que celui ci savait. Grâce à lui, le brunet dévorait les livres avec passion. Oh, pas tous bien sûr, car il y en avait des milliers. Rien d'étonnant là dedans, puisque la famille Potter existait depuis des centaines de générations. Il avait de ce fait lu des livres sur la métamorphose, les enchantements, la défense et l'attaque. Il s'était cependant cantonné aux livres pour débutants.

Ce jour là comme depuis quelques années, il se trouvait presque seul dans le manoir car ses parents et son frère étaient allés à un gala. Or, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, lui ne pouvait pas y assister. Aussi s'était-il retrouvé au manoir sous la surveillance d'un adulte qui cette fois était un dénommé Rogue, apparemment professeur de potions à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Potions sur lesquelles il lisait justement un livre.

Voilà plusieurs heures que Severus Rogue avait investit la cave où il entreposait les ustensiles pour les potions et qu'il travaillait, lorsque soudain le potioniste entendit un bruit contre la porte. Il déposa les billes de tatou qu'il tenait dans ses mains et alla ouvrir pour découvrir le rejeton Potter, paraissant vouloir quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux Potter ? s'enquit-il avec méfiance

- Je ne comprends pas certaines phrases, monsieur. Répondit le garçon.

- Qu'est-ce je peux y faire si tu es assez niais pour ne pas …

- C'est de la potion, alors je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider, le coupa l'enfant.

Soudainement intéressé, Rogue prit le livre des mains du bambin, lu le passage concerné et tenta d'expliquer plus simplement au gosse. Il réussi visiblement puisqu'il put lire de la compréhension sur son visage. Le gamin partit et le professeur retourna a ses chaudrons. Harry, lui, une fois le livre terminé, en prit d'autres sur les potions. Une fois ceux ci finis, il s'attela à la métamorphose et ainsi que d'habitude il comprenait facilement. En effet, sans savoir pourquoi, il comprenait tout ce qu'il lisait comme s'il l'avait déjà lu avant et qu'il avait travaillé les sorts. Seules les potions lui posaient problème mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait des livres de la bibliothèque familiale, il y avait forcément au moins un Potter qui y avait excellé : pour que les livres soient ici il fallait qu'un Potter eût été maître en ce domaine ! De ce fait Harry ne perdait pas espoir. Et puis il savait une chose dont personne n'avait conscience, pas même le grand Albus Dumbledore connu pour son omniscience. Une chose qui, si le monde magique l'apprenait, changerait certaines choses dans la vie des sorciers. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait se taire : ses paroles n'auraient pas assez de poids. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et la tête sur un livre que le professeur Rogue le trouva. Intrigué , ce dernier le déplaça doucement en tâchant de ne pas le réveiller et prit le livre. Il fut surpris de voir un ouvrage de métamorphose alors que l'autre fois il s'agissait de potions et pensa que le gosse pourrait aller non à Gryffondor ainsi qu'il le pensait, de même que ses parents mais peut être bien à Serdaigle au vu de son côté passionné par la lecture. Il replaça le livre d'un sort et mis l'enfant dans son lit grâce à un autre sortilège puis attendit le retour des parents. Ceux-ci arrivèrent une heure plus tard accompagnés de leur second gosse, connu comme étant le Survivant, dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier alla mettre son fils au creux de son vaste lit tandis que sa femme Lily discutait avec Severus Rogue.

- Comment s'est passée cette soirée ?

- Parfait sauf que... Harry m'a dérangé car il ne comprenait pas une chose. Hormis cela, rien ne s'est passé.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment Harry commence à apprendre à lire. Il est donc normal qu'il ne comprenne pas tout. C'est dommage. Son frère, lui, a déjà apprit à lire même s'il a encore des difficultés, il n'en demeure pas moins bien meilleur que Harry.

Dans ces paroles, une chose sonnait faux aux oreilles de Severus. Hadrien, meilleur que son aîné ?! Les parents ne savaient donc pas que leur fils lisait des livres de la bibliothèque. Cela était intéressant, il ne le dirai à personne et attendrai l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard pour voir comment il s'en sortirai. Et d'après lui, bien mieux que son frère quand ils auront leur baguette ! Connaissant James Potter, cela serait d'ailleurs pour bientôt car il allait leur acheter sans plus tarder une baguette universelle. Il s'agissait une baguette très spéciale car pouvant aller aussi bien à un gaucher qu'à un droitier et à n'importe qui. A base d'un bois spécial, mélange des arbres les plus répandus (chênes, pins et sapins), elle possédait un noyau de poil de singe, animal non magique le plus proche de l'espèce humaine. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, des Langues-de-Plomb travaillaient en ce moment sur ces fameuses baguettes et auraient découvert que plus on les utilise tôt plus le potentiel magique augmente. Concernant les fils Potter, ils recevraient donc sans doute les leurs lors de leur cinquième anniversaire.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est finit. Maintenant s'il vous plaît donnez une petite review pour me faire part de votre impression, que ça soit bon ou mauvais, je prends tous.

Reptile5


	2. Chapitre 2

Kikou chère lecteur... et lectrice, j'ai vu vos reviews et à partir de maintenant les réponses seront sur mon profil où une partie y sera dédié. Sinon pour le Disclamer je ne le ferai qu'une fois et il se trouve au début, il sera représentait par : **D**, suivit du texte.

**D**: tous ce qui n'est pas à J.K.R est à moi.

Voici la suite et bonne lecture.

* * *

**__****Chapitre 2: Une étrange pièce**

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés. Les faux jumeaux avaient maintenant sept ans, et les différences entre les deux avaient augmenté. Hadrien était le portrait de son père niveau mental, très porté sur le Quidditch, les blagues et aussi un "m'as tu vu" , triste conséquence de sa célébrité. Et pour finir, terriblement arrogant. Tandis qu'Harry, lui, était plutôt calme, ne faisait pas de bêtise et s'intéressait à tout comme l'avaient récemment découvert ses parents. Notamment aux livres et donc il réussissait plus ou moins ce qu'il expérimentait de ses lectures. D'un côté ses parents étaient fiers de lui et de son côté très érudit, chose rare à cette époque. Et d'un autre côté ils étaient moins contents car ils pensaient qu'Harry pourrait peut être faire mauvais usage de ses connaissances. Aussi ils le laissaient libre de lire ce qu'il voulait mais surveillaient de près la façon dont il utilisait ses connaissances. Et ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun reproche à lui faire. Harry, de son côté, avait découvert une étrange porte dans la bibliothèque qu'apparemment peu de Potter avaient vu d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire sur la porte:

« Toi qui vois cette porte a été jugé assez mature pour acquérir les savoirs que renferme cette pièce.  
Toi qui par le sang des Potter peut l'ouvrir et commence à apprendre ce que peu de gens savent.  
Toi qui es l'Héritier, entre sans crainte et comprend tes origines. »

Cela avait été le soir d'Halloween, cinq ans après sa naissance. Pour ne pas subir une blague foireuse que son frère lui faisait, il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque et avait remarqué cela. Il s'enfermait souvent dans cette grande bibliothèque et plus encore depuis qu'il avait sa baguette. Ayant sûrement hérité de la curiosité des Potter, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser la porte et une puissante lumière l'aveugla, en même temps que la porte claqua, signe qu'elle s'était refermée d'elle même. Puis un cliquetis l'averti qu'elle s'était auto-verrouillée. La lumière s'adoucit et il put y voir plus clair à travers ses lunettes, héritage de son père bien qu'il eût moins de difficultés à voir que ce dernier grâce aux gênes dominants de sa mère. S'imposa donc à son regard étonné une immense salle aussi grande, voire plus, que la bibliothèque d'à côté. Soudain une forme spectrale apparut devant lui et annonça :

_« Bravo mon descendant ! Car pour avoir trouvé cet endroit, tu l'es bel et bien. À ton époque je suis réputé pour avoir fait de grandes choses qui ne paraissaient pas si incroyables de mon temps. C'est comme si j'avais réussi à faire apparaître un patronus corporel à l'âge de 13 ans alors qu'il faut minimum 17 ans pour en créer. Bien que certains me pensent mort, ceci est tout-à-fait faux puisque je vis pour l'éternité sur Avalon auprès de ton ancêtre, ma demie-sœur Morgane, nommée aussi Morgane la Fée ainsi qu'avec Arthur Pendragon et ses chevaliers. Si je ne me trompe pas, et cela arrive rarement, je pense que tu as comprit qui je suis Harry. Non, n'aie pas ce regard incrédule, je suis bien Merlin, Merlin l'Enchanteur. Ton ascendant. Concernant cette pièce, je peux te dire qu'elle est très spéciale. Rien d'anormal normal puisque c'est moi même qui l'ai créée. Comme tu l'as vu et lu, elle ne se montre que si elle juge la personne digne d'y accéder et donc possède une conscience propre. La lumière s'active lorsqu'une personne entre et la porte se verrouille seule pour empêcher les indésirables de rentrer. De plus, elle répertorie automatiquement chaque livre qui est sortit depuis sa création et ce depuis bien plus de 4 millénaires. Ainsi elle possède plusieurs étages inférieurs. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu comprendras en détails comment elle fonctionne. Une dernière chose, si tu souhaites réellement me revoir, et qui sait, me parler, tu y arriveras à force de persévérance et de patience. »_

Lorsque le spectre disparut et que la luminosité qui s'était quelque peu assombrit revint à la normale, Harry décida de regarder ce que comportait cette salle rapidement et se rendit compte que la pièce était bien plus grande que la bibliothèque qui elle même était aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, d'après son père. Un titre aussi intéressant qu'intriguant attira alors son attention : « Comment ne pas oublier une chose ». Il s'en empara. D'un coup, une sorte de rayon apparut, il était de plusieurs couleurs : rouge, bleu, vert et jaune ainsi que violet. Il suivit cet étrange rayon puis certaines couleurs se séparèrent des autres. Il continua vers une voie et comme précédemment les deux couleurs se séparèrent, d'un côté le rouge et de l'autre le violet. Il hésita un moment puis prit la direction du violet. Au bout du chemin il se rendit compte que devant lui se trouvait une cheminée où un feu, étrangement mauve, brûlait. Devant celle ci, un canapé et un fauteuil, tout deux de nuances violettes. Il s'installa dans le canapé et commença sa lecture. Ce livre parut très intéressant pour Harry : il expliquait comment se souvenir de tout, et ce pour toujours, donc comment avoir une mémoire absolue. C'était très simple, il suffisait juste de lancer un sort sur la personne voulue sauf qu'avec ce sort c'était tout ou rien, soit avoir une mémoire absolue pour un sort réussi soit être amnésique pour une durée indéterminée. Pas question de se louper donc ! Il préféra s'entraîner en faisant d'un côté, le mouvement de la baguette, et de l'autre, prononcer correctement la formule.

Curieusement, il fut prêt à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Le garçon lança alors le sort et un rayon mauve sortit de sa baguette pour partir droit devant lui puis faire demi tour et finir par toucher Harry en pleine poitrine. La première impression qu'il eut fut que le sort avait raté, que rien ne s'était passé. Ensuite, une sensation se fit au niveau de sa tête puis un léger mal le prit pour disparaître soudainement. Enfin, tandis qu'il s'estompait, Harry eu l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lire sans rien oublier. Il reporta son attention sur le livre et la confirma : il venait de réussir un sort extrêmement complexe à l'age de cinq ans, autant dire qu'il était fier de lui !

Revenant à l'instant présent, il lut l'autre partie du livre et découvrit que non seulement le sort lui permettait de faire ce qu'il avait apprit avant mais en plus, de lire et comprendre bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui.

A dater de ce jour, le garçon dévora d'impressionnantes quantités de livres qui eussent fait pâlir la majorité des sorciers. Durant ces deux ans il avait parcouru toute la salle et découvert que non seulement elle était deux fois plus grande qu'il ne le songeait, qu'il y avait cinq endroits confortables pour lire et qu'il n'y avait pas seulement cette pièce puis qu'un escalier reposait en son centre menant à un étage inférieur. Il avait aussi découvert une magie que peu de sorciers pouvaient exécuter. Il s'agissait de l'animagie. Harry s'était dit que puisque son père ainsi que Sirius avaient réussit et peut-être même sa mère alors pourquoi pas lui. Ainsi il avait commencé à étudier tout ce qui s'y reportait, ce qui voulait dire une tonne de livres. Il avait aussi découvert une autre magie qu'une seule personne avait sut maîtriser puisqu'elle avait été la créatrice de cette magie. Cependant, il préférait pour le moment se concentrer sur l'animagie. Mais revenons à l'instant présent.

* * *

Le second chapitre est finit, toutes les reviews sont bonne à prendre alors allez-y, s'il vous plaît.

Reptile5


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je sais j'en ai mit du temps pour celui-là mais comme je l'ai marqué sur mon profil, la publication ne sera pas mis de façon régulière. Sinon les RaR du chapitre 2 ont étaient misent sur le profil.

**D**: tous ce qui n'est pas à J.K.R est à moi.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Balais et boule de poil**_

Ce jour, les frères Potter venaient de passer leur septième anniversaire. Comme toujours, Harry restait seul avec son parrain tandis que son frère était avec leurs parents et son propre parrain. Comme toujours Hadrien avait reçu une multitude de cadeaux alors qu'Harry n'en avait eu que trois. Il déballa le premier pour trouver un livre...de potion. Rien d'étonnant venant du professeur Rogue qui venait une fois tous les six mois pour utiliser le laboratoire du manoir. Il s'empara la boite trouée, il l'ouvrit et vit un petit oiseaux blanc. Remus lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un merle blanc femelle, un oiseaux rare même pour les sorciers. Harry s'était donc dit que ses parents ne devaient pas savoir cela, sinon il n'aurait jamais reçu un tel cadeau. Il décidât de l'appeler Hedwige. Puis il ouvrit le dernier paquet et découvrit un balais qui ressemblait au sien, il allait demander de quoi il s'agissait quand Remus le devançât :

- C'est la version améliorée de la Lune Filante que tu as en ce moment, notamment au niveau des sorts qui sont bien plus fiables que ceux de ton ancien balai.

L'heure de dormir étant arrivée, ils se rendirent tous au lit hormis le loup garou qui ne fut de la partie puisqu'il travaillait le lendemain.

Au matin, Harry se réveilla, se doucha, s'habilla puis rejoignit le reste de la famille pour déjeuner.

- Harry, lui dit son père, Tu resteras ici avec Rogue pendant que nous irons voir les Londubat.

- Bien papa. Répondit Harry

Ils partirent après l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, par la cheminée. Il se rendit de suite au laboratoire tandis qu'Harry entrait dans la salle secrète et s'installait pour entamer le livre de potion dans le coin rouge, car il avait vu que chaque coin de lecture était placé de façon à ce que n'importe où que l'on se trouve dans la pièce, ils soient toujours proches. Il avait donc, grâce à sa formidable mémoire, noté les emplacements de chacun d'entre eux.  
Il lui fallut à peine une vingtaine de minutes pour le lire. Il se dit qu'il avait encore le temps d'en découvrir un autre. Celui qu'il choisit se trouva traiter de l'animagie. Il l'aurait probablement bien vite terminé. Et lorsqu'il chercha un peu, il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du dernier ouvrage sur ce sujet qu'il lui restait à lire.

De fait, une heure plus tard tout au plus, il avait terminé sa lecture. Il pouvait passer à la pratique. Il se relaxa donc puis sur un bout de papier il envoya le sort _personalita_. Ce sort permettait de connaître ses qualités et ses défauts tout en étant impartial, il était donc impossible de réfuter cses affirmations.

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il mémorisa les inscriptions et ferma les yeux, se retira tout au fond de son esprit. Il se retrouva alors dans une forêt luxuriante mais étrange. Les arbres qu'il avait l'habitude de voir avec des troncs marrons et sombre possédaient ici une écorce argentée veinée de noir, et la végétation qu'il connaissait ordinairement verte se paraît de teintes bleues.

Il marcha pendant un temps à travers ces bois jusqu'à parvenir dans une clairière en forme de cercle où il n'y avait qu'herbe bleue, dont la monotonie chromatique n'était troublée que d'une rivière de couleur verte. Quand au ciel, il se faisait violet. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un piaillement d'oiseaux comme depuis sa présence dans cette forêt. Brusquement une ombre troubla cette silencieuse quiétude, suivie de deux yeux bleus cyan. Un tigre apparut mais Harry remarqua une chose, ou plutôt deux : le tigre était blanc zébré de noir et possédait des dents de sabre. Or, aucun animal connu ne ressemblait à cela d'après ce qu'il savait. Préférant ne pas parler ni bouger, il attendit un mouvement de l'animal. Ce dernier ne fit rien comme si lui même espérait une réaction d' Harry, réaction qui ne vint pas. Le félin parla.

-N'es-tu donc pas curieux à propos de moi?

Surpris, Harry ne dit rien puis répondit.

- Si. Mais d'abord, où sommes nous ?

- Dans ton subconscient. Pour être plus précis, dans ton antre intérieure. C'est un endroit en toi où personne ne peut venir en dehors de toi. Il est très rare qu'une personne y parvienne, surtout aussi jeune. Tu es exceptionnel. Me concernant, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas qui je suis, car même avec ton savoir tu ne sais qu'une infime partie de ce que connaît ton ancêtre Merlin. Cependant, même lui ignore tout de mon existence. Voilà une chose à propos de laquelle tu peux te vanter. Comme tu peux le constater, ma fourrure est blanche veinée de noir et mes yeux bleus cyan, cela signifie que je suis un tigre blanc royal mais je possède aussi deux dents de sabre. Je suis donc un smilodon, plus communément appelé « tigre à dents de sabres ».

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Comment ?

- Je te demande quel est ton nom. Tu dois bien en avoir un.

- Et bien vraiment surprenant mais pour répondre à ta question je me nomme Phantöm. De plus j'ai quelques particularités. Je peux passer totalementinaperçu car mes zébrures noires peuvent recouvrir entièrement mon pelage, mes yeux s'assombrissent et mes sabres se rétractent un peu. Ah, et aussi aussi je peux courir tellement vite qu'on dirait que je ne foule plus le sol et deviens invisible.

- Wouaw !

- Comme tu dis.

Sans crier gare, le tigre se mit à courir et Harry se réveilla. Il venait de devenir animagi ! Bien sûr, maintenant il lui faudrait s'entraîner à transformer son corps en l'animal. On pouvait dire que le plus dur était passé : la découverte et de l'acceptation étaient faites. Paradoxalement on pouvait dire aussi que le plus dur restait : la transformation. Mais puisqu'il en était à la moitié, pensant qu'il l'avait bien mérité, il se dirigeât vers sa chambre et empoigna sa Lune Filante 2, son second balai. Harry s'envola.

Voilà plus de deux heures que le gamin ne s'était pas montré et le professeur Rogue s'en sentait heureux bien qu'aussi déçu car il voulait voir ce qu'avait apprit le jeune Harry. Pour lui, il était clair que le garçon irait à Serdaigle au vu de sa soif de connaissances. Songeur, il s'octroya une pause et remonta prendre du café. Passant devant une baie vitrée, il eut la surprise de voir le gosse voler sur son balai. A cet instant il crut d'abord que c'était Potter senior puisqu'il faisait tout ce que son père faisait, autrement dit des choses irréfléchies et pouvant provoquer sa mort, mais finalement il reconnu bien Harry. Contrairement à son père, il semblait voiler moins vite, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore habitué au vol. Mais bizarrement, il volait avec plus d'adresse, ce que James ne pouvait faire.

Là une nouvelle facette du petit Harry lui apparut : il était sûr que tous les clubs de Quidditch allaient se battre pour l'avoir car même pour une personne comme Severus Rogue qui n'aimait pas tellement ce sport, il fallait bien admettre que Harry était très doué sur un balai volant et cette qualité continuerait sûrement à se développer en entrant à Poudlard. Il ne serait guère étonné si dès sa première année, il devenait membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Enfin, finissant son café, il reprit ce qu'il faisait avant sa pause. Harry de son côté volait de mieux en mieux, et pouvait donc accélérer un peu. Petit à petit il augmentait la vitesse alors qu'il était haut dans l'azur ; il accéléra à fond, se coucha sur le manche pour adopter une posture le plus aérodynamique possible, et continua sa course en essayant même d' aller plus vite que les 170 km/h que le balai pouvait atteindre. D'un coup, il abaissa son manche. Docile, le balais se dirigea vers la terre, continua sa course folle, effrénée allant de plus en plus vite, si vite qu'il atteignit les 200 km/h, vitesse jamais atteinte auparavant. Seulement, il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol. Alors, au bout d'un moment il releva la manche à environ un mètre à peine de la pelouse, et reprit un vol sage, tranquille. Lentement, les battements désordonnés de son cœur, son souffle saccadé et l'adrénaline provoqués par le piqué vertigineux retombèrent. Alors, il descendit, déposa son balai dans sa chambre et prit la direction de sa salle privée comme il l'appelait de temps à autre.

* * *

Une dernière chose, pratiquement tous le monde disent qu'ils voient un Harry trop puissant, ce qu'il sera, mais je compte rétablir l'équilibre de la balance avec les méchants.

Reptile5


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis désolé si si je mit du temps mais n'ai-je pas dit que je posterai irrégulièrement ? Vos reviews me font plaisir et j'y répond avec autant de précisions que je peux, sans tous dévoilé. Une dernière chose:

**D**: tous ce que n'est pas à J.K.R est à moi. Donc pas TOUCHER !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Présents_**

Le temps passa et ses huit ans arrivèrent, et comme à l'accoutumée les deux jumeaux étaient séparés. Egalement comme d'habitude Harry n'avait que trois cadeaux, et ils furent rapidement déballés: un livre de potion du professeur Rogue, une babiole de ses parents et enfin le balai de son parrain, une Lune Filante 3, le troisième prototype du nom. Cette fois le déballage eut lieu après le repas et dans sa chambre. Avant de se coucher il fit une demande à son parrain :

-Tu penses qu'il est possible que je puisse apprendre d'autres langues ?

Remus fut d'abord étonné puis se reprit et lui répondit :

-Je pense que c'est possible. Il existe différents moyens, en fait deux; le premier comme les moldus par apprentissage via livres et autres sources d'informations et le second par un sort mais on en reparle demain. D'accord ?

-Oui, parrain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain ils reparlèrent de cela.  
-Veux-tu vraiment apprendre une autre langue ? Bien que je pense que ça soit bon pour toi, je me demande si c'est vraiment raisonnable.

-Oui parrain je le souhaite vraiment, surtout que j'aurai un avantage sur les autres.

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien tu sais sûrement que je lis beaucoup et je connais donc une grande quantité de sorts au niveau théorique et tout comme moi tu sais que lorsque j'aurai terminé la bibliothèque je m'ennuierai et je risque par conséquent de faire des choses irréfléchies, chose que ni moi ni toi ne voulons.  
Ainsi en connaissant d'autres langues je pourrai approfondir mes connaissances. Oh, bien sûr je te rassure que ne ferrai rien pour me mettre dans les ennuis, en tout cas directement et tu peux penser certes comme je le pense que c'est les ennuis qui vont venir à moi. Ainsi si je connais des sorts que les sorciers britanniques ne connaissent pas pour la majorité d'entre eux, je pourrais mieux me défendre.

-Très bien, dit Remus dans un souffle qui ressemblait à un soupir. Quelles sont les langues que tu souhaites connaître et donc maîtriser, parler et écrire ?

-Celle de nos voisins outre-manche, le Français, l'Allemand et l'Espagnol. **Après un temps de réflexion. **Ah oui, l'Egyptien, l'Indien, l'Arabe et le Japonais.

-Rien que ça ? Tu sais que c'est quasiment toutes les langues ?

-Oui, c'est presque toutes les langues où se trouvent les sorciers de part le monde. Je n'ai pas parlé du Canadien ainsi que l'Américain où seulement quelques mots changent de l'Anglais.

-Exact. Bon alors je vais te lancer le sort et comme tu veux autant de langues il sera long. T'es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est partit.

" Lingua germani arabica aegyptiae spanish gallico indus laponica in memoria Harry James Potter."

Alors un sort multicolore sortit de la baguette de Remus et heurta Harry en pleine poitrine qui sous le choc tomba à la renverse, par chance il était sur son lit et n'eut donc aucun mal. Remus, sachant que cela pouvait durer un certain temps, resta là le veillant et en remémorant de la première fois où il avait utiliser ce sort mais pour une chose différente. En effet, il avait lancé ce sort lorsque les autres maraudeurs furent enfin devenus animagus et donc leur avait lancé pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre sous leur forme animale.

Alors qu'il pensait que cela allait durer quatre heures environ, une heure plus tard Harry se réveilla. Stupéfait à prime abord il se reprit et félicita Harry pour la courte durée de son apprentissage puis voulant voir l'évolution de son filleul sur un balai il lui proposa donc de voler dehors. Harry accepta la proposition et prit le nouveau et troisième balai et ils sortirent dehors. Harry s'envola et comme toujours toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent avec lui, il montra à Remus ce qu'il savait faire. Bien sûr au début il vola doucement s'habituant au balai puis rapidement accéléra l'allure mais ne fit pas comme lorsqu'il avait l'ancien avec lequel il volait vite en piquet par souci pour Remus de ne pas lui faire trop peur.

Après quelques heures, il descendit du balai et ils parlèrent dans sa chambre. Exceptionnellement le restant de la famille resta deux jours chez les Longdubas mais Remus dû partir et donc comme d'habitude le professeur Rogue le « garda ». Harry ne se souciant pas du professeur alla dans sa salle et continua l'autre projet qu'il avait commencé lorsqu'il en était au début de l'étape de transformation. Seulement il n'avait pas pu continuer car la langue utilisée n'était plus de l'anglais mais de l'espagnol, du français ou bien du japonais. Maintenant qu'il pouvait lire les livres grâce à Remus, il reprit sa lecture. Ce projet était particulier car il allait connaître tous les secrets d'une sombre magie, la Nacromancie. Comme il l'avait découvert elle faisait partit des magies de l'esprit dont la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie faisaient partit.

Cette dernière permettait de bloquer son esprit contre des attaques que la Légilimancie pouvait créer. La Nacromancie, elle était une forme disons plus évoluée de la Légilimancie, car elle permettait de quitter son corps et de se balader, plus ou moins longtemps suivant l'expérience, comme les fantômes mais sans se faire voir et même en pouvant lire dans les pensées des autres. Elle pouvait être redoutable si on savait la maîtriser mais deux inconvénients majeures se posaient: le temps de retour dans le corps était égal au temps parcourut et la protection du corps est quasi nulle.

Heureusement pour Harry, il allait commencer dans la salle et serait protégé mais il devait être prudent lorsqu'il en userait en dehors de ces murs. Finissant le dernier livre, il s'allongea dans le canapé bleu et ferma les yeux puis essaya en vain de quitter son corps mais, n'étant pas un Potter pour rien il poursuivi son entreprise. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il sentit quelque chose, comme un décollement venant de son dos puis en se mettant assit et en se retournant il vit son corps. Il venait de réussir sa première pratique dans la Nacromancie ! Il se mit debout puis marcha mais se rendit compte qu'il volait en quelque sorte donc pas besoin de marcher. Soudain une douleur le prit au cœur et il sut qu'il devait retourner dans son corps mais ne fut absolument pas déçu car les premières fois étaient toujours courtes.

Il se reposa un peu puisque cette pratique consommait de sa magie puis, une fois rétablit il continua sa transformation en Phantöm. Car il pouvait à présent métamorphoser ses deux bras puis comme la fin de cette séance lui apporta un plus, les bras plus un peu du visage, il se dit que cette journée n'était pas perdue et continua donc de parcourir la salle. Puisqu'il avait pratiquement tous lut, il décida de continuer la Nacromancie.

Trois ans s'écoulèrent si vite qu' Harry fut surprit d'avoir onze ans, âge où tous sorcier commencent leur éducation magique même si lui l'avait déjà commencée et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Remus toujours de la partie fut ce jour là encore présent notamment pour cette anniversaire. Il y avait l'indétrônable paquet à l'allure d'un balai, un paquet plus gros que d'habitude avec une enveloppe et deux paquet de taille moyenne dont une portait une enveloppe violette. Harry ouvrit l'un des moyens paquets et vit une grosse bourse en cuir avec une lettre à côté, elle disait :

_Harry,  
Nous n'avons pas été des plus attentifs avec toi lors des ces dix dernières années. Voyant que tu t'en sors à merveille sans notre aide, ta mère et moi t'offrons ceci. C'est une bourse en cuir qui contient pas moins de cent gallions, tu as aussi dorénavant un coffre à ton nom à Gringotts, il y a ta clé dans la bourse, ce compte est relié en un sens aux compte Potter. Ce qui veut dire qu'il se remplit à nouveau au bout d'une certaine quantité d'argent sortit mais je ne peux en retirer sans ton accord, seuls les gobelins le peuvent et encore...Cela ne signifie pas que tu es un Potter libre mais que je te donne plus de liberté, surtout niveau finance, et plus d'indépendance mais aussi de responsabilité car dorénavant tu es responsable de ton coffre.  
Bisous, ton père qui t'aime, ainsi que ta mère._

Il ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui et sûrement en remarquant son expression Remus prit la lettre et la lut et fut tous aussi estomaqué qu'Harry puis alors que son filleul reprenait ses esprits il lui redonna sa lettre. Harry, prenant conscience des conséquences de cette lettre, sourit et continua le déballage de cadeaux. Il prit le gros paquet et lut la lettre.

_Mr Potter,  
Comme à l'accoutumé vous découvrirez le livre de potion que je vous offre cette année mais étant votre onzième anniversaire vous allez rentrer à Poudlard en Septembre. Je vous offre également tout ce dont un première année peut avoir besoin: des livres de toutes les matières en passant par les gants en écaille de dragon jusqu'aux fioles en cristal (tachez d'en prendre soin, je ne vous en offrirai pas d'autres) pour les potions ainsi que le chaudron qui est moins standard que les autres, vous saurez pourquoi plus tard. Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire Mr Potter.  
Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard  
PS : on se retrouve à la rentrée. Sachez aussi que je n'ai jamais offert à mon propre filleul ce que je vous offre._

Une fois sa lettre terminée, il regarda attentivement, comme l'avait fait Remus pendant qu'il lisait la lettre, le contenu du paquet.

-C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a envoyé.

-J'ai vu ça rien qu'en voyant le livre de potion. En tout cas il doit bien t'apprécier pour t'offrir tout cela bien que tu sois un Potter.

-Oui, il m'a tout offert sauf ma baguette et les vêtements.

-Oui mais tu en as déjà une de baguette.

-Exact mais tout le monde et en particulier le Directeur vont reconnaître que c'est une Universelle donc il m'en faut une rien qu'à moi comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte.

-Bien dit Harry, demain si ta famille ne veut pas y aller avec toi nous irons faire les courses. Mais je crois qu'il te reste encore deux paquets.

Observant cela Harry eut tôt fait de déballer le long colis pour en sortir un balai, son quatrième. Il vit un mot et le lut.

_Mr Potter,  
Au nom de tout le personnel créant les balais je tiens à vous dire merci car sans votre aide nous ne serions jamais parvenus à réaliser ce balai qui nous tenait tant à cœur depuis le début de sa création. Pour vous remercier je vous offre comme à chaque fois ce balai, qui est presque terminé. Ce nom a changé comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il ne s'appelle plus Lune Filante mais Flèche d' Or. Ces possibilités ont été revues, il peut dorénavant aller de 0 à 210 hm/h en 40 secondes, ce qui en fait le plus rapide de tous. Les sorts ont été grandement améliorés et il possède une alarme antivol. De part tous ces points il est bien supérieur aux Nimbus 2000 que nous avons mit sur le marché, et ce toujours grâce à vous. Car sachez que maintenant chaque génération de balai sortant de Nimbus le seront grâce à vous. Pour en revenir à ce je disais avant depuis que vous nous aidez nous avons grandement avancé et donc nous vous offrons 10.000 gallions par nouveau balai soit 30.000 pour l'instant puis 10.000 plus tard pour ce balai ainsi que 10% de l'entreprise Nimbus, d'ailleurs si vous acceptez il faudra nous dire où transférer l'argent. Maintenant je ne vois qu'une chose à rajoutez Mr Potter, bon anniversaire.  
Mr Patrus, directeur et propriétaire de la Société de Balais de Course Nimbus._

Abasourdit, Harry n'en revenait pas, on lui donnait 40.000 gallions ainsi que 10% de l'entreprise, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il donna la lettre à Remus et attendit son verdict à la fin de sa lecture.

-Tu devrais accepter. C'est très rare qu'une personne et encore moins un enfant comme toi puisse obtenir ce qu'il te donne.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Bien sûr Harry.

-Alors j'accepte mais qu'à la condition, que tu acceptes que je te donne 10.000 gallions.

Remus réfléchit puis accepta. Alors Harry ouvrit la lettre voilette. Remus tenta de la lire mais il n'y parvint car les caractères étaient pour lui étranges et illisibles. Il se doutait que c'était l'une des langues qu'Harry avait apprit il y avait de cela trois ans. Harry venait d'avoir d'excellentes bonnes nouvelles:

_Mr Potter,  
Je tiens à vous annoncer que votre dossier a bel et bien été verrouillé, je l'ai moi-même supervisé et il n'y a que vous ou moi qui pouvons le déverrouiller. Je vous annonce ainsi que votre demande a été prise en considération et en ce moment est analysée pour une éventuelle mise en application. Je vous envoi aussi ce livre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bon Anniversaire Mr Potter.  
Hiroshino Misaki, Empereur Sorcier du Japon_

Il prit le livre et lut le titre : « Pouvoirs et dons : tout ce qu'il faut savoir », il pouvait donc savoir s'il avait un pouvoir et don particulier et comment le développer. La journée finissait et ils se couchèrent, l'un heureux et l'autre la tête pleine de questions. Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment pour de bon un hiboux cogna contre la vitre. Harry se leva et ouvrit le fenêtre, l'oiseau s'y engouffra pour se poser sur le bureau. Harry remarqua alors qu'il portait une enveloppe qu'il défit, et il vit écrit en encre verte l'adresse de la maison, il décacheta la lettre et la lut :

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe__**  
**_

Il regarda la pièce jointe et vit que c'était la liste de fournitures. Il prit un parchemin et nota sa réponse puis la donna au hiboux pour qu'il la donne à qui de droit. Finalement il se coucha.

* * *

Comme vous le voyez ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour les autres.

Oh une dernière chose:

** JOYEUX NOËL !**

Reptile5


	5. excuses

Alors non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désoler. Ayant des obligations personnelles, je ne pouvait la continuer mais nevpous inquiétez pas je l'ai reprise et elle continue doucement son chemin de grandeur (heu non je suis pas le Choixpeau). Le chapitre se fait corrigé (oh le vilain !) et sera bientôt là. En attendant je vous offre le début du chapitre.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu ils allèrent tous les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leur achat. Ils prirent d'abord la Poudre de Cheminette et entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur puis ils allèrent dans l'arrière cour où se trouvait un mur de briques. Harry vit son parrain sortir sa baguette et tapoter les briques dans un certain ordre et à sa surprise le mur se modifia pour former une arche et leur permettre d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Ils allèrent de suite à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, qui était tenue par des gobelins. En pensant à cela Harry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne aussi cette langue ainsi que bien d'autres. Ils cherchèrent un gobelin libre puis, le trouvant, ils le rejoignirent.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourrais-je accéder à mon coffre ? Demanda Harry.

Si le gobelin fut surpris par le ton et la formulation de la demande, il ne le montra pas mais dit :

- Avez-vous la clé ?

- Oui.

- Bien suivez-moi.

Il se leva, passa une porte et s'installa dans un wagon suivit des deux personnes. Le trajet se passa si vite qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir quelques moindres détails des tunnels. Soudain le wagon s'arrêta brusquement et la petite créature sortit en prenant une lanterne et alla vers une porte. Ils descendirent aussi et le gobelin lui demanda la clé tout en donnant à Remus la lanterne. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry put découvrir une quantité d'or non négligeable. Il déposa alors trois longs paquets dans le coffre puis demanda au gobelin s'il pouvait faire des transactions. Intrigué, le gobelin les conduit dans une salle à part, une fois remontés et les laissa quelques minutes seuls.

- Ce sont bien des balais dans les paquets ?

- Oui, les trois Lune Filante.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes de faire des transactions ?

- Ça a rapport avec ce dont nous avons parlé hier.

- D'accord.

Le gobelin revint et leur dit :

* * *

Oh le vilain auteur, il coupe comme cela ! Ce n'est que le début du chapitre donc normal que je coupe. Mais sinon que va dire le gobelin ? Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite quand le chapitre sortira.

Mise à part cela j'espère que vous avez passer au Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année (vaut mieux tard que jamais), et cela n'est pas la cas ben j'espère que c'est mieux maintenant.

Reptile5


End file.
